Moon Child
by The Tears-Of-Heaven
Summary: L'histoire de deux enfants perdus qui ont su se trouver... et se détruire. Ré-écriture!


**Disclamers: **Rien ne m'appartient hormis Leïlou et l'histoire!

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: **Oui vous ne rêvez pas, je ré-écris cette fiction! J'ai beaucoup changé et j'ai trouvé qu'elle me correspondait plus trop... Et puis, je voulais intégrer les nouveaux éléments qui sont apparus dans le manga ^^! Donc si vous aviez déjà lu MoonChild avant, je suis sûre que cette version vous plaira au moins autant que l'ancienne si ce n'est plus (enfin j'espère xD)! Sinon pour les autres, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =).

**Résumé: **L'histoire de deux enfants perdus qui ont su se trouver... et se détruire.

* * *

_**Je veux juste (L') oublier**_

Il regardait la neige fondre lentement à ses pieds, l'hiver était arrivé à Konoha et l'avait recouvert de son manteau blanc. Le village connu pour sa verdure avait perdu le combat face à la morsure du froid. Il était toujours impressionné de voir qu'un flocon isolé ne peut rien faire et est destiné à périr, mais plusieurs pouvaient former une chape de neige capable d'étouffer la flore petit à petit. Son clan pourrait d'ailleurs être comparée à de la couche de neige le recouvrant. Compact, glacé, il l'étouffait, lui et ses sentiments, totalement.  
C'est pour cela qu'il aimait particulièrement l'hiver, il lui rappelait la réalité des choses. Pourquoi son clan était dangereux.  
Cependant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage lui faisait se rappeler qu'après cette période de grand froid venait le printemps.

Le printemps… Un jour, elle avait eu la prétention de dire qu'elle était son printemps. Elle le connaissait bien et savait à quel point la pression de sa famille sur ses épaules était grande. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il lui avait fait partager l'image qu'il avait de sa famille, elle lui avait répondu avec son sourire si particulier :

« Alors je serais ton printemps »

_N'y pense plus…_

Maintenant il trouvait cette réponse illusoire et incroyablement prétentieuse. De plus que si elle voulait avoir un quelconque effet sur de la neige, elle aurait dû se comparer au soleil. Mais il ne voulait plus y penser, de toute façon elle avait toujours eu une joie de vivre et des comportements qui l'exaspéraient. Tant d'innocence n'était pas une bonne chose dans le monde où ils évoluaient. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer autrement et il l'avait laissée devenir de plus en plus proche de lui au fil du temps.  
Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne venait pas le voir par intérêt ? Peut-être parce que c'était la seule fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui à cause de son physique ? Peut-être parce que c'était la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre ? Il n'en savait rien et il s'en moquait. Elle le faisait se sentir bien et c'était suffisant.

_Cela ne sert à rien…_

« Un autre bol de ramen, s'il vous plaît ! » cria la petite fille assise à côté de lui.

Il poussa un soupir en l'observant engouffrer sa nourriture. Vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien en sa présence, pour l'instant elle l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. A la rigueur, s'il était attiré par elle physiquement, mais non.  
Elle de long cheveux blond, le plus souvent attaché en queue de cheval, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos, de grands yeux vairons, l'un bleu l'autre vert, remplient de malice qui étaient mis en valeur par de grands cils doré, une bouche pleine qui gardait, malheureusement, un sourire niais en toute circonstance, et une peau légèrement bronzé recouvert de petits poils doré. Beaucoup de garçons de Konoha la trouvaient belle, voire magnifique pour certains illuminés, lui la trouvé banal. En même temps, ces derniers temps tout lui paraissait si fade.

_C'est trop tard…_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se disant que cela resterait un mystère non résolu.  
En l'entendant, elle leva de grands yeux étonnés vers lui, lui demandant dans un regard pourquoi il soupirait, voyant qu'il ne donnerait pas de réponse elle replongea dans sa nourriture. S'il aimait une chose chez elle, c'est qu'elle savait lorsqu'il était inutile d'insister.

Il continua à l'observer en silence, pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à son 4ème bol de ramen. Il se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait manier des armes avec précision, mais ne pouvait réussir à amener correctement ses baguettes à sa bouche lorsqu'elle mangeait.

« Ah ! J'ai bien mangé ! J'ai le sourire au ventre ! » hurla la blonde dans le restaurant.

« Tais-toi ! tout le monde nous regarde », la voix dure et glaciale du garçon claqua dans l'air, « viens ! Payons et sortons d'ici. » Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler si sèchement, mais il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir, il senti le regard des autres clients sur eux. Leur expression était passé d'amusé après la réflexion de son ''amie'' à sérieuse. L'un d'eux, pensant être discret, se mit à chuchoter à son voisin lorsqu'il passa près d'eux:

« Vous avez vu… c'est le petit génie… Il fait froid dans le dos…Je n'ai jamais vu un regard et un ton aussi effrayant que le sien… »

La blonde regarda froidement l'homme qui avait parlé avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Elle le regarda à nouveau, le défiant de dire quelque chose, avant de lui tirer la langue et sortir avec son camarade sous les yeux étonnés des adultes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

_Et c'est de ta faute…_

* * *

Dans une rue déserte, deux enfants marchaient côte à côte, l'un brun l'autre blond. La fille, plus petite d'au moins cinq bons centimètres, regardait son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Agacé par le silence du brun elle accéléra le pas pour ensuite se mettre devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Tu vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée pour ce bisou ! C'était juste pour le remettre à sa place », dit –elle en faisant la moue.

« Ne refais jamais ça », dit-il en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux noirs « tu as compris ! » Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché sa joue.

« Mais, Anata, quand nous serons mariés il faudra bien que je t'embrasse ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ! Jamais je ne me marierais avec toi. » Son ton était devenu extrêmement froid. Elle l'exaspérait avec cette histoire de mariage, comme s'il aurait un jour envie de rester toute sa vie avec une fille comme elle.

Ignorant les paroles du brun, elle continua sur un ton de confidences :

« Et puis, tu sais que pour satisfaire les anciens, il faudra qu'on ait des enfants ! Et… il faut faire des bisous pour ça… » elle se mit à rougir « C'est maître Jiraya qui me l'a dit… »

« Ce vieux pervers te parle déjà de ces choses-là ? » demanda-t-il étonné « Mais tu n'as que 8 ans ! »

« Et alors tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas comme les filles de mon âge ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu as 10 ans que tu dois faire l'orgueilleux, Anata ! »

« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de m'appeler comme ça… sinon tu le regrettera. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement et ses yeux deux fentes.

La fillette préféra s'arrêter là. Elle le connaissait et savait que ça menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère.  
Pensive, elle porta sa main à sa nuque, sur celle-ci une cicatrice partait de la base de son crâne et se prolongeait sous son t-shirt. Elle repensa aux circonstances de son accident et un voile de tristesse passa sur ces yeux.  
Evidemment tout ceci ne passa pas inaperçu, en voyant son changement d'expression le plus grand des deux enfants plissa les yeux avant de prendre la parole avec un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Arrête de penser à ça tout de suite. »

Elle sursauta et retira sa main de son cou.

_Tu étais faible..._

« Mais je ne pensais à rien » dit-elle en reprenant son air joyeux, mais tout cela sonnait faut.

« Arrête d'y penser » Il plongea ses yeux noir dans les yeux vairons de sa seule amie « Arrête d'y penser, au moins quand tu es avec moi. » Il s'approcha et sans la quitter des yeux il lui prit le visage entre les mains « Arrête d'avoir peur de moi… »

« Woé ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi ! Baka ! C'était un accident et de toute façon je sais que tu ne me feras plus jamais mal ! »

Il continua à lui tenir le visage, cherchant si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'il vit que oui, il eut envie de la secouer. Un accident ? Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait délibérément cherché à lui faire mal. Et même s'il avait mal évalué les conséquences de son geste, il avait quand même cherché à la faire souffrir.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant de mains lui entourer le visage. Lorsqu'elle lui parla sa voix était pleine de sérieux :

« C'est oublié. N'y pense plus, d'accord ? » En voyant que ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté, elle reprit sa voix enfantine. « Et puis, je sais que tu me protégeras contre tout ! » Elle finit sa phrase avec un air rêveur, elle devait encore s'imaginer qu'il la protégeait contre un quelconque animal fantastique avant de lui avouer un amour éternel.

Elle lui relâcha le visage et lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Tu seras toujours là pour moi… pas vrai? » demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Il la repoussa durement et recommença à marcher.

« Certainement. »

D'abord étonnée, elle resta un moment statique. Mais lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle une expression extrêmement niaise sur le visage et se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

_Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi ?_

* * *

« Parfois j'aimerais être une enfant comme les autres… être à l'académie, m'amuser… peut-être être une civile… pas toi ? »

Les deux enfants étaient allongés côte à côte sur le toit d'une maison et contemplaient les étoiles.

« Non, il faut des ninjas pour protéger les civils. Sans nous, Konoha serait faible et une nouvelle guerre pourrait éclater. Si cela devait arriver, je veux être de ceux qui sont capables de protéger mon village et non de ceux qui fuient. Ton raisonnement est égoïste. »

Elle soupira. Apparemment ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Je sais, mais des fois j'aimerais bien pouvoir ne pas m'inquiéter comme les autres petites filles. Tu sais, parler des nouvelles poupées, rêver du prince charmant… Et non aller sur le front, élaborer des tactiques et être hanté par les morts… » elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Tais-toi ! Ton raisonnement est indigne d'un ninja. »

Il se leva et jeta un regard de dégoût à la petite fille qui pleurait à côté de lui. Il commença à marcher pour s'éloigner d'elle, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, il ne savait jamais quoi faire lorsqu'elle pleurait.  
Il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse et qu'elle accepte son destin, sinon elle ne supporterait pas longtemps la pression qui venait avec le fait d'être parmi l'élite de Konoha. Et si elle voulait continuer de le fréquenter il fallait qu'elle arrête de lui dire des choses comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, et d'avoir des personnes qui l'influence dans ce sens-là…

« Attend moi ! » le garçon se retourna en entendant la petite fille aux yeux vairons l'interpeler.

Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, avant de le gifler.

« Je suis un ninja de Konoha ! » Son ton était sec et son regard dur.

« Alors comporte-toi comme tel. »

Les deux enfants s'affrontèrent du regard avant de se séparer sans un mot.

* * *

Un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut.

« Leïlou… »

_Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi ?_

Il ferma ses yeux rouges sangs

« _Parce qu'elle était trop petite… ma haine _»

* * *

**TEARS**: Et voilà,le prologue! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Donnez moi vos impressions!  
Je devrais poster les chapitres rapidement vu que j'ai déjà la structure... Mais un peu de motivation ne fait pas de mal, alors...  
Review please!


End file.
